Tribulaciones de unos ex Basketbolistas II
by kurenaix1
Summary: Lejos de sus días de gloria en el basketball nuestros queridos prodigios viven normalmente junto a sus pequeñas criaturas, nadie dijo que ser padres era fácil Advertencia: MPREG: Embarazo masculino Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko Murasakibara x Akashi Aomine x Kise Midorima x Takao Kiyoshi x Hanamiya Himuro x Izuki Nijimura x Haizaki Miyaji x Kotaro
1. El monstruo bajo la cama

_**Hola, decidí seguir este proyecto hace tiempo publique la primera parte con historias cortas :**____** s/10461147/1/Tribulaciones-de-unos-ex-basketbolistas Esta vez hare un capitulo por pareja, son relatos cortos de no más de 2000 palabras enfocado en la vida familiar de los personajes y sus pequeños hijos, pueden o no tener continuidad con el relato de la primera parte.**_

_**No pondré fecha de actualización debido a que necesito dar prioridad a mi "Otokonoko Café"**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: MPREG a muchos no les gusta este género, abstenerse de leer ya que verán personajes en estado de embarazo avanzado y posibles lemon **_

Era una tranquila noche, la pareja conformada por Kuroko y Kagami dormían plácidamente en su cama matrimonial, ambos habían tenido un agotador día de trabajo, Kuroko en el Kínder Garden donde era maestro y Kagami en la estación de bomberos. Al fin la pasividad de la noche, el descanso reparador que necesitaban sus cuerpos, ambos reposando plácidamente… nada era mejor que eso, pero como es clásico en una familia con niños pequeños ninguna noche era completamente normal

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Ayuya! ¡Hay un montro bajo ya cama! Oto-san Oto-chan ausilio!- de manera violenta Kuroko y Kagami se sobresaltaron mientras escuchaban como el pequeño Tetsuo entraba corriendo y empujaba la puerta estrepitosamente, esta chocó con la pared provocando un fuerte ruido que hizo que hasta Nigou comenzara a ladrar por el susto que le habían dado

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hora crees que es Tetsuo?! - Gritó Kagami a su infante hijo peliceleste mientras este se subía a la cama y se abrazaba a Tetsuya su "madre" fuertemente sollozando de forma desesperada este lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo

-Taiga, no ves que está asustado, deberías tener algo más de tacto con el niño todavía es muy pequeño para que le grites de esa manera, Shh… ya mi vida te aseguro que no hay nada malo mi amor-le daba cariños en la espalda amorosamente

-Tengo mello mello, mostro quere comer mi, ayuyame buaaaa- se aferraba fuertemente mientras hundía su carita en el pecho

-Los monstruos no existen amor, son invenciones de la gente

-Claro que no existen, ni los monstruos, ni los fantasmas, ni las brujas, ni nada de eso, ya estas grande Tetsuo yo a tu edad no le temía a esas cosas- Habló Kagami tratando de reponerse del susto que le había pegado su retoño

-Claro Taiga tu no crees en esas cosas, tu no temes a nada ¿Olvidaste lo de la prueba de valor cuando estábamos en Seirin?- preguntó burlón el peliceleste

-En ese tiempo yo era un alma joven , ya no tengo miedo de nada

-Me moddio me moddio la mano cuano buscaba mis chapatillas en el shuelo pada ir al maño- les mostró una pequeña marquita en su manita derecha

-Kagami ve a demostrarle a Tetsuo que no hay nada a que temer en su habitación, Mi vida de seguro te la apretaste durmiendo

-Kuroko ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas dormir con nosotros y ya? ¿Para que me voy a levantar? es tarde y estoy muy cómodo además hace frío

-Porque no quiero que se quede con la idea de que hay algo, no ves que si eso sucede querrá dormir en nuestra cama todas las noches y tú y yo jamás volveremos a estar solos y a tener privacidad, anda no seas un mal padre

Kuroko tenía mucha razón en eso, Se levantó de malas ganas cargando al pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, casi se tropieza al pisar un charco de agua que estaba en medio del pasillo "¿Nigou? Tan grande y haciendo esas cosas" pensó…

Al entrar al cuarto se fijó que Jun su hijo mayor dormía sin enterarse de nada, al parecer no había escuchado el alboroto de su hermano menor, dejó a Tetsuo en el suelo

-¿Donde está el supuesto monstruo?

-Oto-san, allí debajo de ya cama esya- tenía mucho miedo, se quedó en la entrada de la habitación apoyado en el umbral de la puerta temblando con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Te demostraré que no hay nada, para que me creas meteré la mano ¿vale?-estaba seguro que haciendo eso Tetsuo se convencería de que no había nada de que tener miedo

-¡No Oto-san, te va a comed ya mano el mostro!- chilló fuerte, su mente infantil imaginó una terrible escena

-Shh… Silencio no Grites vas a despertar a tu hermano

Kagami se arrodilló estiró la mano debajo de la cama y comenzó a palpar el suelo, de nuevo estaba mojado, pero ¿cómo? Nigou no cabía, estaba muy grande para poder hacer sus necesidades en ese lugar, con asco siguió tanteando hasta que sintió como algo lo mordía

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Sacó la mano Rápidamente, le ardía, miró uno de sus dedos y tenía una marca de pequeños dientes

-¿Que sucede Taiga? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? Vas a despertar a Jun y a los vecinos- Kuroko se fue a ver que sucedía encontró a su esposo tirado el suelo sosteniéndose la mano con un mueca de dolor

-¡Sii hay un monstruo Tetsuya atrás, atrás toma a los niños y salgan ya es muy tarde para mí me mordió

-AHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAA teno miello el montro nos va a comed

-Ya tranquilo mi vida-le acarició la cabeza a su criatura- Kagami Taiga no asustes a tu hijo con tus estupideces, de seguro te clavaste algo en el dedo luego te veré esa mano

Con tanto alboroto cómo era obvio Jun el niño mayor despertó algo atemorizado

-¿Qué Sucede? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- se restregó los ojos mientras intentaba focalizar la mirada

-Jun, quédate tranquilo, hay algo maligno bajo la cama, pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos, ¡Kuroko saca a los niños de aquí te dije!- gritó en tono alto lo que hizo que Tetsuo se alterará y comenzará a llorar de forma muy fuerte

-Ya basta Taiga Kagami no asustes a los niños, eres un adulto por Dios ¿cómo vas a pensar que hay algo así? ¿Qué edad tienes, tres años?- Le parecía increíble que su esposo el valeroso bombero que se enfrentaba a las más grandes catástrofes a diario estuviese temblando de miedo pensando en que una especie de "mutante" le había mordido el dedo, Kuroko se iba a agachar a mirar bajo la cama cuando escucho hablar a su hijito

-¿Para qué verás debajo de ahí? – Le preguntó Jun alterándose- no hay nada que ver, váyanse de mi cuarto, déjenme dormir

Kuroko se extraño de la reacción de su pequeño hijo y su instinto de "madre" le dijo que algo ocultaba

-Amor ¿qué es lo que tienes bajo la cama?

-Nada, nada, váyanse, tengo sueño

-Kuroko creo que deberían salir de acá esa cosa me mordió tal vez me transforme dentro de poco y…

-¡Taiga! Insisto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¡Waaaaa ¡ Teno mello mamonós de aquí, Oto-chan corramos

-Déjenme aquí los defenderé váyanse, Tetsuya te amo cuida de mis hijos- le decía en pose melodramática a Kuroko, esté comenzaba a hartarle el ridículo que hacía su amorcito, claro que entendía el trauma que le tenía a las mordidas de todo tipo pero esto era mucho

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Salgan de Acá, ya soy grande necesito privacidad mi cuarto es mi espacio- su querido niño de casi cinco años le hablaba como si fuese ya una persona adulta, siempre había sido precoz y eso no le gustaba nada a Tetsuya

-Hijo, claro que es tu espacio, pero tal vez hay una rata ahí abajo debo revisar

-¿Una Rata? Kuroko me voy a morir, las ratas están llenas de infecciones

-Taiga si llegara a ser eso te llevaremos a la clínica y se acabó, por favor pará con tu mini drama… uff me cansé voy a tomar medidas- Con un rápido movimiento levantó la cama…

Lo que vio no era ningún monstruo, zombie ni mucho menos una rata, un pequeño cachorro de color blanco como la nieve se encontraba arrullado tiritando en un rincón, seguramente muerto de miedo por los gritos y los llantos de todos

-¿Junishi sabes algo de esto?- le preguntó al mayor de los niños, con tono calmado pero serio

-Si Oto-chan yo lo traje, en la tarde cuando Oto-san nos llevó a la cancha a jugar lo encontré, al parecer lo abandonaron, estaba en una caja detrás de un árbol, afuera hacía frío lo escondí bajo mi ropa para que oto-san no se diera cuenta y lo metí a mi habitación, no lo echen a la calle por favor, dejen que se quedé hasta que le consiga una casita- Rápidamente se levantó y tomó al diminuto perrito abrazándolo

Kuroko se enterneció al ver la actitud dulce y compasiva del chiquito, se sentía orgulloso, al parecen habían hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a ser empático piadoso con todas las criaturas

-Claro, Jun puede quedarse, no tendría corazón de tirarlo a la calle, debiste haberme contado- se acercó a la pequeña criatura, era hermoso le recordó cuando hace ya tantos años él mismo había encontrado a Nigou quien ahora estaba muy mayor y apenas se paraba para comer y hacer sus necesidades

-Tetsuya ¿supongo que esa cosa no se va a quedar acá? Sabes que no me gustan los perros, es más hubiese preferido que fuese una rata o un zombie- Kagami se había alejado tanto que quedó fuera de la habitación a Nigou lo toleraba pero otro perro más en casa ¡ni de joda!

Tetsuo se acercó a acariciar al animalito, los dos hermanos parecían muy contentos y al parecer ignoraban olímpicamente a propósito a su padre

-Taiga, no voy a tirar a un pobre cachorro a la calle para que muera, ya te dije que deberías tratarte esa fobia tan tonta, ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando estás trabajando? ¿Acaso corres como nena cuando ves un perro?

-Cuando trabajo es distinto, se me olvida el miedo, pero convivir con esa bestia bajo el mismo techo NO, ni un millón de años lo aceptaré

-Taga tú debes ser bueno, el pedito se queda ¿entenido?-Fue la orden clara que dio su hijo menor, era igual a su Kuroko pensó, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con ternura al ver a tan pequeño ser "ordenándole"

-Escuchaste Kagami, somos tres contra uno, no tienes opciones, se queda a Nigou le alegrará tener compañía

-Nigou lo va a odiar, Tsk está bien jamás podre con ustedes

-¡EHHHH!- Celebraron los niños

Le armaron una camita junto a la del Husky de mayor edad, el cachorrito al que llamaron "Terror" porque eso era lo que había provocado en Tetsuo y Taiga se acomodó y se durmió al instante, así mismo Kuroko acostó a sus criaturas, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran más de la 1:00 AM, suspiro cansado, todas sus noches eran así de agitadas y llenas de sorpresas debido a las ocurrencias de sus bebes, pero no se arrepentía de tener a esas cositas inquietas, amaba a su par de pequeños y a su miedoso pero sexy Tigre

Se acostó en su cama matrimonial tapándose con las cobijas siendo apresado al instante por el fuerte cuerpo de su esposo, se acurruco entre sus brazos dejando descansar al fin su pobre humanidad, mañana debían levantarse temprano

-Aun me duele el dedo, deberías hacerme cariño para que se me pase-le pidió con voz sensual el pelirrojo

-OH no Taiga olvídalo, nada de cariños, no vamos a terminar en lo mismo de siempre estoy cansado- esta vez el tigre se dio por vencido en seguida, no insistiría ya tendría tiempo de castigar a Kuroko por permitir que esa bola de maldad viviera en su hogar

Así fue como el terrible "monstruo de debajo de la cama" se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia aunque a Nigou y a Kagami no les gustó demasiado la idea.

NOTA: las palabras mal escritas de se deben a que los personajes son de corta edad y no hablan bien


	2. Aka chin va a estallar

_**Hola, traigo otra pequeña historia de los milagros y sus hijos, veo que la actividad en el fandom de Kuroko no basket ha bajado bastante, ya no hay tantas lecturas y mucho menos comentarios en las historias en general, supongo que la cosa ira de mal en peor ahora que terminó el manga, pero que se le va hacer, seguiré escribiendo para este fandom hasta el final.**_

_**Advertencia: MPREG explicito **_

_**Este capítulo es dedicado al MuraAka pero tendrá KagaKuro **_

_**Antes de dejarles leer debó aclararles algunas cosas con respecto a los hijos de esta pareja y de la anterior ya que olvide describir en breve el contexto y los personajes**_

_**Shima y Aki: son los Hijos de Murasakibara y Akashi, ambos son físicamente muy parecidos a Akashi, Shima tiene una personalidad como la de Atsushi mientras que Aki es más maduro y parecido a Seijuro**_

_**Jun y Tetsuo: son los hijos de Kagami y Kuroko, Tetsuo es el menor se parece a Tetsuya tanto así que es una "pequeña sombra" Mientras que Jun el mayor es muy parecido a Taiga física y psicológicamente**_

_**Recuerden que las palabras mal escritas son debido a que los personajes son pequeños en edad y aun no pronuncian bien**_

Faltaba un día para que Akashi Seijuro diera a luz a la nueva integrante de la familia, el nacimiento estaba programado desde hace meses, esa noche el emperador ordenaba sus cosas para partir al día siguiente a la clínica, su aparente tranquilidad contrastaba con la de su familia sobre todo la de sus hijos que parecían estar más inquietos de lo normal corriendo de un lado para el otro, ni que decir el padre de estos, Murasakibara intentaba doblar algunas piezas de ropa en un torpe intento de ayudar a Akashi con las labores del hogar pero no le resultaba debido al nerviosismo y preocupación que sentía. Dada a su situación laboral impostergable no podría estar desde el principio de la tan esperada fecha con su amado Aka-chin, esto lo tenía demasiado preocupado y casi al borde de la histeria.

-Aka-chin perdóname, te juro que llegaré a la hora del parto- dijo intentando poner en orden las pequeñas camisitas de sus hijos sin que le quedaran los dobleces

- Atsushi tranquilo, sé que debes estar con mucho trabajo en estas fechas, ya es casi "San Valentín" todo el mundo quiere comprar pasteles, no es necesario que vayas desde la mañana, la cirugía la programaron para la tarde el bebe esperará a hasta que su papá llegue

-Aka-chin ¿de verdad no te molesta? Digo, soy el padre deberías darme más importancia en esto - Otra vez con sus ataque sentimentales, aparenemente el embarazo le había afectado mas al Pelimorado que a Akashi

-Yo mejor que nadie sabe de exigencias del mundo laboral Atsushi, no se trata de que no me importe no seas tonto… -le habló de manera suave pero firme a lo que el otro solo asintió con mala cara siguiendo con sus labores

Shima y Aki jugaba bastante ajenos a lo que mañana pasaría, ambos eran muy apegados a su "Oto-chan" y poco entendían que este no estaría por lo menos tres días en casa, solo sabían que pronto ya nacería la bebe pero ninguno daba demasiada importancia a ese detalle

-Aka-chin debes estar muy sereno, veras que todo saldrá bien, mañana me llevaré a los gemelos a mi pastelería, cerca del medio día Kuro-chin los irá a recoger, suerte que pudo pedir permiso en su trabajo, pero tu tranquilo eh, muy tranquilo tienes que respirara así…-le hizo una graciosa demostración, Murasakibara estaba mucho más nervioso en todo sentido, Akashi soltó una risita

-Lo sé Atsushi, le agradezco en el alma a Tetsuya ya que la otra opción para cuidar a los gemelos era Izuki pero tiene un bebé de un mes y hubiese sido muy difícil para él ¿puedes explicarle tú a los niños que se quedaran con Tetsuya y Taiga?

-Claro Aka-chin yo les diré que no estarás por qué vas tener a su hermanita tú calmado, debes tener tranquilidad y respirar, termina de arreglar las cosas y ve a dormir yo me encargo de lo demás

Esa noche Atsushi baño a sus hijos y los acostó ya mañana les comentaría lo que pasaría con Akashi, debían levantarse temprano.

-Wenas noches Musakiribara

-Aki ya te he dicho que me digas papá, Oto-san o papi

-¿No cuedo llamarte Musakiribara? tonces Wenas noches Arsushi

-¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme papi?-su pequeño hijo se rio burlón mientras se tapaba la carita con las mantas de la cama

-jaja ¿ah sí? Entonces voy a comerte como si fueras una gomita – le amenazó haciéndole un par de cosquillas en la pancita, ser padre era lo mejor que le había ocurrido y mañana su felicidad se multiplicaría por tres o mejor dicho por cuatro ya que nada de ese maravilloso sueño hubiese sido posible sin su Aka-chin

-Papi ¿cuedo domir con Aka-chin?-preguntó el otro niño

-No Shima no puedes, Aka-chin necesita descansar muy bien y tú te mueves demasiado, ya duérmanse hace frío, los amo a los dos – Se dirigió a su pequeño y lo beso en la frente

Ambos se quedaron en sus camas, de verdad hacía mucho frío, Murasakibara entró a su habitación y se enterneció con la imagen de su bello pelirrojo acariciando su barriga con mucho amor

-Aka-chin los niños ya están dormidos- se recostó en la gran cama y abrazando a Akashi por la espalda, comenzó a acariciar el abultado vientre sintiendo como la pequeña criatura en su interior se movía al sentir el tacto de su padre, respiró la suave esencia de su persona amada cerrando los ojos, eso era lo que llamaban felicidad

Mientras tanto Shima seguía con la idea de dormir con sus padres, se levantó sigilosamente de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto donde dormían, estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo reconocer el camino hasta este, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su padre fuerte y clara

-Woo Aka-chin tu barriga esta tan grande que vas a estallar, mañana explotaras al fin

"**Mañana explotarás al fin "**

El pequeño se quedo petrificado ¿estallar? Su Aka-chin Oto-chan ¿estallaría? Su joven mente solo pudo retener la macabra imagen, se devolvió a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y fue directo a despertar a su hermano

-Aki, Aki…Aka-chin va a expotar mañana, hará kaboom, esplotara

-Cállate Shima quedo domir

-Aka-chin va a estallad ¡Aki¡

Su hermano no le tomó importancia y siguió durmiendo, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y acostarse

Al día siguiente al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en su casa, despertaron en la pastelería de Atsushi, Akashi se había ido temprano a la clínica y no quiso despertarlos ya que sabía que se iban a poner a llorar al verlo partir

Shima pensó que Akashi de seguro ya había estallado, por eso los trajeron al trabajo de su papi

-¿Donde está seyuro?- le preguntó su hermano

-Ya te dije hizo kabomm esploto pod eso estamos aquí

-¡Tonto! Seyuro no esploto, le diré a papá que mientes

Atsushi se encontraba contabilizando los pedidos, estaba bastante nervioso y lo único que quería era terminar todo y correr junto a Akashi para presenciar el nacimiento de sus bebe pero el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, se fijó en sus gemelos, estaban despiertos le pareció raro que estuviesen tan callados, Shima no hablaba y tenía los ojos llorosos mientras que Aki parecía estar enojado, tomó el bolso y sacó unos crayones y hojas para darles, Aki aceptó encantando y se puso a dibujar pero su otro nene seguía con cara de aflicción le preocupo el comportamiento de su niño usualmente este disfrutaba mucho de las visitas a la pastelería ya que "cuando grande quería ser pastelero como papi"

-Shima-chin ¿está triste por Aka-chin? ya verás que todo es para mejor –le habló dulcemente a su hijo este le devolvió una mirada fría y de desprecio y le sacó la lengua, aparentemente estaba de mal humor-Shima-chin eres un pesado – se fue a terminar lo suyo

Seguramente era porque no habían visto a Akashi debería haberles explicado el porqué de la ausencia de este pero mientras antes terminara sus labores antes podría llegar al hospital, no tenía ni idea del pensamiento que se había formado en la cabecita de uno de sus retoños

Pasó la mañana rápidamente y llegó Kuroko a buscar a los niños

-Murasakibara-kun pude salir más temprano de mi trabajo vengo por los niños

-Arara Kuro chin qué bueno que llegas Shima-chin esta raro y me mira feo, además esta como triste

-A de estar nervioso, los niños son muy sensibles al ambiente de seguro tú lo pusiste tenso- se acercó al par de infantes-ya llegó el tío Tetsu iremos a casa a jugar con Tetsuo y Jun

Aki corrió a los brazos de su tío muy feliz y contento porque veria a sus "primos" el otro niño no se movió seguía con la mirada en el piso muy deprimido

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño? ¿Le echas de menos a tu Oto-chan?-no le contestó

-Murasakibara-kun no te preocupes por nada los cuidare bien y mejor será que te des prisa y no se te vaya a hacer tarde

-Kuro-chin estoy nervioso yo solo espero que todo salga bien ya sabes la bebe es algo grande

-Tranquilo ya verás como Akashi -kun sale bien de esto, mañana iremos al hospital suponiendo que esté en condiciones de recibir visitas

-Gracias por todo Kuro -chin, si en la noche lloran o se ponen triste siempre los anima que les den dulces-le entregó un bolso con las cosas de los niños-Hasta luego mis amores los quiero mucho

Kuroko se marchó con ambos pequeños pelirrojos, Aki era el más activo de los dos, vivas y chispeante, cantaba en la silla del auto mientras su hermanito parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, su pequeña mente no podía procesar más que a su querido Oto-chan explotando como los globos, ¿es que acaso ya no volverla a ver a Aka-chin porque había estallado? para colmo su padre se había ido quizás donde

-No quero que Aka-chin esplote Aki-dijo en tono bajito a su otro hermano quien continuaba feliz cantando la canción de los "pollitos"

-Cállate Shima tonto, no ves que Akashi jue a shacarse al bebe que she trago

-¿ósea que va a esplotar por que she trago un bebé? ¿Por eso estaba goddo?

-No va a esplotar, lo va a gomitar –hizo un gesto de asco

Quedo mucho mas confundido que antes, claro sus papis le había dicho que Akashi tenía un bebe dentro, entonces significaba que ese bebe era una bomba como la de las películas que veía Murasakibara

Al llegar a casa de Kuroko los dejó jugar con "Nigou" y con "Terror" el pequeño cachorro que desde hace poco había llegado a vivir con ellos. Al rato después llegó Kagami con Tetsuo y Jun quienes se alegraron mucho de ver a los pequeños gemelos

-Vamos a juar –les animó Tetsuo el pequeño peliceleste, tomando de la manito a sus primos

-Shiii juemos a que me tragaba un bebe como mi Oto-chan y Jun me lo sacaba- se colocó un cojín en su pancita para quedar gordito como estaba su mami

-!Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Shima comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente haciendo que Kuroko y Kagami que se encontraban cocinando fueran a ver qué sucedía

-¿Quien lo hizo llorar? ¿Jun lo estabas asustando?- Kuroko le habló a su hijo mayor ya que a veces le gustaba molestar a los más pequeños

-Estábamos juando a que me tragaba un bebe como mi Oto-chan y Shima lloró Jun no hicho nada

-¿Te tragabas un bebe? ¿Cómo es eso Aki?

-Mi Oto-chan estaba godito porque se trago un bebe, por echo tenia la panza crande, crande

-Jjajajaja mira Kuroko este cree que los bebes se tragan- Kagami comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia del chiquito

-Taiga es un niño, claro que no entiende, no te rías- le reprendió -¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que tu hermano este llorando?

-Shima diche que Oto-chan va a esplotar por esho llora

-Shima ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Musakiribara lo dijo, yo lo ascuche anoche cuano le decía "Aka-chin mañana al fin vas a esplotar" yo no quero !buaaa! yo quero a Aka-chin ¡Buaaa! no quero al bebe bomba

Un tremendo malentendido debido a las infantiles expresiones que utilizaba al hablar el padre de esos niños, por eso el alboroto, Kuroko imaginó en seguida lo que había ocurrido

-Mi vida, ven acá Akashi-kun no va a explotar, va a tener a tu hermanita y Aki los bebes no se tragan, no es esa la forma a como llegan al vientre

-Claro que no-dijo Jun que al ser más grande algo conocía de estos temas- seguramente Tío Murasakibara puso esa bebe dentro de Tío Akashi

-Kagami se atragantó con la hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo ¿como su pequeño hijo sabía de esas cosas?

-¿Musakiribara le pusho el bebe? ¿Cómo lo hicho? -Preguntó curioso Aki

-Bueno se lo puso con su…

-Jun amor, tu estas en primero de primaria y ya sabes de estas cosas, pero tu primito es pequeño y no lo entendería, basta con que sepan que nada malo le pasara a Akashi, luego cuando ellos entren a la escuela y sean un niño grande como tú se los explicaran ¿bueno?- expreso comprensivo Tetsuya

Kagami estaba Horrorizado miró a Kuroko con cara de pregunta este solo asintió riendo, no tenía ganas de explicar cómo se hacen los bebes

-Mañana iremos a ver a Akashi-kun al hospital y veras que nada malo le habrá pasado además conocerán a la bebe

-¿Entonches Aka-chin no esploto? ¿entonches volverá?

-Claro que volverá, solo le sacaran a tu hermanita por eso estará unos días en el hospital, ustedes se quedaran con nosotros hasta que eso suceda

Aclarado el mal entendido gracias a su comprensivo tío Tetsu Shima se tranquilizó. Al rato estaban todos felices jugando y parecían haberse olvidado del asunto

-¿Cómo es que mi hijo siendo tan joven sabe tanto de bebes y como se hacen?

-Es normal que en las escuelas expliquen el proceso reproductivo, ten calma Taiga tampoco es que se vaya a poner a querer hacerle bebes a otros niños, aunque siendo hijo tuyo no me extrañaría que nos haga abuelos apenas sea un adolescente, NO eso no lo permitiré

-Hey ¿a qué te refieres? Ahora que lo dices me dan ganas de hacerte un bebe Tetsuya- lo abrazó por la cintura besando su cuello

-¡Taiga! ¡Están los niños!

/

Al día siguiente fueron a ver a Akashi y a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, Murasakibara les había informado que ya estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas, ambos niños ya más tranquilos esperaban con ansias ver a sus padres ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tenerlos lejos tanto tiempo

Entraron a la habitación, Seijuro pálido y despeinado cargaba un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos ambos pequeños corrieron a su lado ignorando al pobre Murasakibara

-Aka-chin Oto-chan tenía tanto mello de que esplotaras- se largó a llorar

-¿Eh? Shima ¿a qué viene eso?- preguntó curioso mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza

- Es un malentendido que hubo, luego te lo explicaré, ahora quiero ver a la maravilla que será mi ahijada

Akashi mostró a la pequeña criatura que dormía apegada al pecho de su "mami" sus rasgos finos y su piel blanquita sumado a los pocos mechones de cabello de color ¿Morado? Al parecer esta vez los genes de Murasakibara habían ganado la batalla, era grande en tamaño mucho más de lo que habían sido su par de hermanos

-¿Esta era la bomba?- a Shima todavía no le quedaba claro lo que había ocurrido

-¿La bomba?

-Es que Musakiribara dijo que Aka-chin estallaría

-¿O sea el malentendido es mi culpa?-dijo apenado Murasakibara sentándose en la cama abrazando a su Aka-chin por detrás- yo dije que explotarías no pensé que los chicos se lo tomarían tan literal, Shima-chin eres un tontito

-Jajaja al final eres igual que ellos Atsushi un niño grande

Todos terminaron riendo animadamente haciendo que la bebe se despertara y comenzara a Llorar, era una pequeña muy enérgica

Así terminaba un capitulo más en esa historia para dar paso a una nueva con una pequeña protagonista que había llegado a la familia Murasakibara

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado, cometarios, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas**_

_**Gracias por leer **_


End file.
